Fading into Darkness
by Whispy-bunny
Summary: A story of a young rabbit's adventures when she is abandoned by her family. I'd love to know what you think of it! :)


Fading into Darkness  
A young seedling pushed through the crack in the pavement, bringing green into the dank, dark alleyway. Buildings on either side towered menacingly, enclosing the small area of space, and giving a strong sense of claustrophobia. The smell of rotting garbage wafted through the narrow dead-end alley, bringing an almost poisonous scent to the heavy air. Hazardous waste material from a nearby medical clinic had been carelessly scattered on the ground, and a used needle exposed on the disgusting floor. A large tomcat was scrounging through the garbage, and a street car roared by on the nearby road, shining its light into the alleyway. The car lights reflected off dull, brown eyes, belonging to a creature huddled in the corner of the alley. The body these eyes belonged to was soaking wet, and its long ears drooped against its head. The sickly creature shook to try and keep the rain off, but the downpour covered the abandoned rabbit in a wet blanket of misery. The rabbit sneezed, and shook its head, then retreated beside a garbage can as cover from the unceasing pounding of the rain. For the life of her, she couldn't figure out why they had bought her and then dumped her in the alleyway, but she waited there, hoping on her life that the little boy would come back for her.   
They had just abandoned their little "Eclipse." The miserable little rabbit had no idea how to survive in the wild, and her family just left her to fend for herself, with predators lurking everywhere. Eclipse had just become another unwanted responsibility, and felt so unloved. The brown rabbit huddled against the hard metal of the garbage can, as her eyes ran from sickness. After a seeming eternity, the rain ceased its relentless attack on the rabbit, and she hopped into the alley, trying to get some of her fur to dry. She just wished she could get warm, and the coldness seemed to pierce through her very being. Then, her whole body seemed to shudder and she almost collapsed from the screaming pain when her stomach growled.   
As the sun peaked in the sky and finally a sliver of light found its way to the ally, it became apparent that Eclipse was almost starved. The light accented her ribs as they unnaturally stuck out of her sides, and it was impossible to tell what her actual colour had been; she just looked brown because all the dried mud and blood from previous injuries had caked into her fur. In fact, she scarcely even resembled a rabbit anymore, and was not much but a pile of failing skin and bones. It was then she decided she had to find something to eat, or she was going to give in the awful urges to fall asleep and never wake up. She uncertainly began to hop through the alley and then suddenly drew back her paw in pain as a needle pierced through her skin. She hopped back from the needle and wearily sniffed it and then frowned. She sat in the pile of garbage and began to sort through the filth. Some fish bones, moldy pieces of bread, and something she could even recognize. 'I guess it will have to do, I need to eat something,' she said to herself and sighed. Eclipse knew it would just make her stomach even more upset since her digestive system wouldn't be able to handle that. She carefully lowered her frail head and began to munch on the stale bread. The tomcat had been watching Eclipse from a perch and jumped down in front of her. "My food! Get lost bunny!" he hissed and began to advance on her. "I…I…" she whimpered and then dashed through the filthy alley, with the cat hot on her tail. The tomcat skidded at the end of the alley, when he was sure the intruder was clear out of his territory.   
Eclipse was shaking now from fright, and slowly hopped along the sidewalk, wondering why the cat had chased her out of the alley. She was only looking for food to survive, was that so wrong? She was now unsure of what to do with herself. "All I want is a home and someone to love me," she cried, as her path wandered to the road. People on the sidewalk were too enthralled in their own lives to notice the innocent rabbit in the middle of the road, and those that did just turned their heads the other way and pretended they didn't see her. A car sped down the road, and Eclipse stared straight into its headlights, and flattened her ears against her head, unable to move. Her breath was exhaled from her lungs as the car rushed over her; one wheel barely missing her trembling paw. Eclipse sat on the road, the death trap, too terrified to move and no-one caring about her. People didn't want to get involved. After all, animals die every day and there is nothing you can do about it, right? A young lady proved this theory wrong and sprinted into the middle of the road. She scooped up the shivering bundle of fur just as another car was coming to claim her life. At first Eclipse struggled as she realized this wasn't her little boy and then calmed down because she hadn't the energy to fight back. "Shush, it'll be okay little one," the girl said in a soothing voice and wrapped the doe up in her jacket.   
Eclipse fell into the dark realms of unconsciousness as the lady rushed her to the local veterinarians, whispering encouraging words to her the entire time. She had heard about sightings of a sickly rabbit in the area and had just been on her way to check out the situation because she had a soft spot for animals in need. Eclipse twitched in her coat, but other than that she didn't move a muscle. The woman stopped in front of the vets and carried the bundle of fur in as quickly and carefully as possible. "Now what do ya got there Heidi?" the vet asked the teenager as she laid down her coat and the rabbit's eyes fluttered open. Eclipse stared, wide-eyed at the vet and then the young woman with disbelief. Maybe the world really hadn't turned its back on her…She coughed and closed her eyes in pain as the vets warm hands massaged her boney ribcage. "Heidi, I don't think that she's…" he let his sentence trail off, as his eyes turned to look at Heidi. She bit her lip, pure, sweet innocence in her eyes, "Well but…it there even a chance?" she asked, her voice hopeful. "I'm sorry she's too far along," the vet replied, his features softening as he suggested euthanasia to the girl. But Heidi refused to accept the fact that she couldn't do anything for Eclipse, and after some hushed whispering, she picked her up and drove the sick rabbit home in her car. Eclipse fell asleep once again, wondering what they had been talking about. She was so utterly confused, and wanted to be able to understand them with all her heart.   
A couple of hours later Eclipse awoke to find the girl staring intently at her from a chair. Heidi rushed over and a large grin lit up her face. "You're awake. Don't worry little rabbit, I don't care what anyone else says, you're going to make it. We'll pull through this together." Eclipse stared at the girl blankly, though her soft voice brought little comfort into her lonely, hurting world. There was something about the tone in her voice that filled the doe with hope that everything would be okay, and maybe she would see her family again soon. Eclipse fell asleep in the loving arms of the young lady, but all this peace was soon disturbed. "Heidi!" the girl's dad bellowed down the stairwell. "I saw what you brought in! A filthy, dying rodent! Now you listen to me girl! As soon as that abomination is well, you're getting rid of it, and that's final!"   
"But dad…" Heidi protested, as she stroked Eclipse's head.   
"NO!" Heidi's dad bellowed and then slammed the door shut, causing Heidi to jump. She burrowed her face in the rabbit's fur and wept tears of sorrow. Life was not fair.   
It took a couple of months for Eclipse to completely heal, and she developed a strong bond with her new owner. Heidi cared for the lagomorph like she was her own child, but made sure never to get too emotionally attached because the time would come when she would have to give her up. Eclipse, however, had no intention on ever leaving Heidi and grew to love her like the little boy who had abandoned her so long ago. Life seemed so perfect now, and her old wounds of the past had completely healed, except for one thing. Her paw had become infected when she was pricked by the needle in the alley way, and just a couple of days ago it was finally back to normal. Then the day came, and when Heidi was at school, the strong firm hands of her father picked up Eclipse, though she really didn't mind. The poor rabbit just thought that she was going to be petted some more, and lavished with attention like the girl had bestowed upon her. Eclipse was taken for a long car ride once more and then handed over to someone she didn't even know. But no harm would come to her now, because she was happy and had a loving home. It couldn't, it just couldn't. The little brown doe looked around as she was placed in a cage and then left alone. Once again, left in the darkness that overwhelmed her heart. She waited day on end, and every time a person walked near her cage, she lept up with joy and ran over to greet them. But no-one ever held her anymore like the girl had, and no-one told her she was special and loved. Had she somehow done something wrong? If she did, she didn't know what it was…  
Eventually Eclipse stopped hopping up to the bars of the cage to see who was there, and tried to dwell on the memories of the past when she had been content. Then, one day a worker walked past and stapled a yellow sheet onto her cage and sighed as she looked at Eclipse. "Sorry girl," she frowned. Eclipse just stared back at the woman with dull brown eyes.   
At the end of the day a hand reached down into Eclipse's cage and picked up the young rabbit. Eclipse wriggled with delight and licked the hand. How much she had missed human touch! The same hand petted Eclipse affectionately and then brought her to an isolated room. The doe looked up at the woman with her trusting eyes as her fur was ruffled and she listened to the soft, soothing voice. Eclipse relaxed and then felt a needle prick into her skin. Though she wasn't really worried, as she hadn't done anything wrong…. She wondered where the little boy was now, or even the young lady that had saved her life. It all seemed so long ago, and now she had no-one, and her eyes were getting heavy. She was so very tired…  
Slowly but surely Eclipse's vision faded into darkness as the young soul closed her eyes and let the weight of the world fall off her slender shoulders. 


End file.
